Amends
by Misato'sPenPen
Summary: Sasuke decides on a different revenge on his brother. Sasuke/Itachi and a little Kakashi/Itachi. Total yaoi-not-goodness.


I was inspire to write this by crimson raven's Hurt Me. There's a little Kakashi/Itachi towards the end. Can't help it, it's my favorite pairing to write, don't know why.  
*a senbon is a needle.

—

Sasuke and his team returned to Konoha with Itachi's lifeless body. Everyone welcomed him home and congratulated him. They took Itachi's body to the Uchiha compound and to the basement of their family home. Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin stood guard while Sasuke attended his own welcome party. He spent some time with his former team members and, particularly, Kakashi who he spent quite a bit of time talking with alone.

He was tired, but Sasuke went down to the basement to see his brother after changing into a more comfortable robe. Karin stood guard at the top of the stairs, Juugo in the underground hall, and Suigetsu in the room itself. Seeing the motionless body still lying on the floor where he left it, Sasuke dismissed the trio.

Alone, Sasuke went up to Itachi, made several hand signs, and touched Itachi's forehead. Itachi's chest inflated as he came out of the near-death genjutsu. It took a few minutes to wake up fully and his eyes to flutter open.

"Welcome home, Itachi," Sasuke said. He sounded mocking, but also somewhat sincere. There was fear and submission in Itachi's black eyes.

The fear was justified. Suigetsu had set this room up for him while Sasuke was receiving the village's accolades. Ropes hung from the ceiling and there was only one piece of furniture in the room, a table which no doubt held a few things Itachi would not find pleasant.

The pair had fought as they had planned, but Itachi had to hold back at the last instant, never wanting to kill Sasuke. The tables turned, Sasuke's nerve broke when it came to deliver the finishing blow. Itachi was unwilling to take advantage of the moment. The fight was over. Seeing no other option, Itachi confessed the truth and Sasuke decided they should come home. But Sasuke was not one to easily forgive someone manipulating him and putting him through nearly a decade of hell.

"Strip," Sasuke ordered. Itachi complied meekly, he knew, generally, what Sasuke had planned.

Once Itachi was nude, Sasuke tied Itachi's hand together with a rope that was hung on a pulley on the ceiling. He pulled the rope taut and lifted Itachi until his feet were barely touching the floor. He was now hanging from the ceiling and his arms tightly stretched above him.

Suigetsu had laid out the few things Sasuke had purchased on their way back to Konoha. Itachi looked over and his gut tightened. Sasuke picked up a senbon and came over to stand in front of Itachi. It was a stretch, but Sasuke kissed Itachi, sucking at his lower lip to encourage Itachi to open his mouth and allow Sasuke to kiss him deeper. Itachi complied.

After a while, Sasuke pulled his lips away and turned his attention to Itachi's chest. Sasuke used his tongue to tease one of his nipples then sucked at it to bring it to his full hardness and length. Itachi knew what was coming, but he couldn't suppress of moan of pleasure.

Sasuke pulled back and pierced his nipple through the side and pushed until the senbon came out the other side. Itachi hissed in pain at first, but as the senbon ran it through, it turned into a keening wail. Whether Sasuke derived any pleasure from that sound, no one would be able to tell from his face. But Sasuke twisted the needle, causing Itachi to cry out again, but not as much as the penetration.

Leaving the senbon where it was, Sasuke retrieved a pair of silver rings. Sasuke yanked the senbon out with one tug and replaced it with the ring. Itachi hissed. Sasuke put his mouth to the bleeding nub and suck on it, milking it of blood. Itachi hiss in pain and pleasure this time. Sasuke repeated the same treatment to his other nipple. The senbon was thrown and embedded in a wooden beam. Sasuke did nothing further to stop the blood which seeped down Itachi's well developed abdomen.

Sasuke dropped down to his knees in front of his brother and grabbed his only slightly hard length. Itachi was either a slight masochist or he found the situation arousing. Sasuke had a piece of leather around his ring and little finger. He took it off and revealed it to be an adjustable cock strap. Sasuke slipped it on. Itachi hissed out his brother's name when he took the head into his mouth. Sasuke sucked and twirled his tongue around the head until Itachi was hard and made sure the strap was the right tightness and secure.

That done, Sasuke went back to the table. He took a soft harness, connected it to a second rope, wrapped the harness around Itachi's waist and connected the other end to the rope so that when he pulled it taut it lifted Itachi's waist. He lowered the other so that Itachi was in the perfect position with his feet on the ground, ass raised and back angled up.

Sasuke admired Itachi's nearly perfect back: few scars and well toned. Sasuke leaned over him and caressed the pale skin. Itachi shuddered at the gentle touch.

Sasuke went back to the table and chose a soft flogger. The flogger would not tear flesh, but it would leave some angry welts. Sasuke feathered the soft tendrils on Itachi's back, teasing the unmarred flesh. Then it was whipped across his back with all of Sasuke's strength. Itachi groaned with pain, but it was nothing to the previous pain. Sasuke used his entire upper body strength to whip the tendrils across Itachi's back, ass, and thighs.

As the skin became more sensitive with every strike, Itachi started to whimper. The whimpering started to take more form. "I'm so sorry, Sasuke." It became a mantra as Sasuke continued.

The skin was turning pink then red. Once all the skin exposed to him was red, and a few places beginning to turn white, Sasuke tossed the flogger aside. Itachi's simple weeping became audible once the flogger went silent and the handle hit the ground.

Sasuke slipped off his robe, pulling a kunai from it as it fell to the ground, and pressed his arousal to Itachi's ass. He leaned over, pressing his body to his brother's.

Itachi's body radiated heat that felt good in this cold basement. Sasuke was feeling cold from his own exhaustion and his scant clothing he'd worn until now. He relished the heat and rubbed his cheek into the hot flesh. Itachi repressed a groan as the dried sweat, skin oils, and just the feeling of Sasuke's skin irritated the inflamed skin. The kiss Sasuke placed on Itachi's shoulder blade hurt, but was comforting all the same.

Sasuke pulled back and began playing the kunai over Itachi's skin. Itachi could feel the cold steel of the kunai gliding gently over his fevered skin. It would feel good if he didn't fear it. Sasuke used the kunai to cut the tie holding Itachi's hair back. Sasuke leaned in again and pulled the long black hair over to cascade down Itachi's chest over his left shoulder. Then he ran the tip of the blade harmlessly down his neck and shoulder, while kissing the burning skin of his upper back, then stabbed him deeply in the upper chest near the shoulder, missing most bone, tendon, and muscle.

Itachi screamed. "A reminder," Sasuke said. Sasuke pulled out the kunai and threw it into the wall. Sasuke thrust two fingers into that hole, pealed his body away from Itachi's, and used the blood to draw the Uchiha crest on Itachi's back. He then let the new wound bleed onto his hand until it was thickly coated. He placed two fingers on Itachi's lips and pressed them in, Itachi accepted them and sucked the blood away and used his tongue on those fingers as if he were sucking on something larger. Sasuke let him suck longer than he planned, enjoying the feeling far too much to make Itachi stop, bending over to rub his cheek against the bloodless side of Itachi's back. He finally pulled his fingers away and dipped them back into the wound to recoat them. Itachi hissed.

Sasuke used his blood/saliva coated fingers to stretch Itachi. It hurt quite a bit, but Itachi held back any sound of pain. Sasuke was impressed Itachi's body accepted his fingers as easily as he did, Itachi's muscles relaxing rather than tensing.

"You're not a virgin, are you Itachi?" Itachi said nothing. Sasuke thrust a third finger in. "I asked you a question."

"No, I'm not."

"Kisame?" Sasuke found Itachi's prostate and Itachi bucked.

"No."

Sasuke put his cheek against Itachi's shoulder again, careful not to smear the Uchiha fan he'd painted. "How many male lovers have you had?" Sasuke poked that same spot again when he didn't answer immediately.

Sasuke could feel the skin of Itachi's back crawl. "One."

Sasuke pulled his face away as he smiled, Itachi didn't feel it. "Now two."

The fingers were ripped out and quickly replaced with Sasuke's blood covered erection. The blood wasn't the best lube, too viscous to let him slide in easily. Itachi cried out. It hurt Sasuke as well and he stopped. Itachi was nearly gasping and Sasuke was holding back sounds of discomfort. The warmth velvety feeling of Itachi's body and the idea of what he was doing kept him hard. Itachi was in far more pain than he was.

After a minute, Sasuke pushed the rest of the way in. Itachi had long since stopped trying to repress any sound of discomfort; he let out a groan of pain. Sasuke started thrusting in and out before Itachi was ready. A little added blood and the forced relaxing of Itachi's body encouraged Sasuke to speed up. Soon he was lost in the act, no longer thinking of torturing his brother, but just his own pleasure. He grabbed Itachi's hip with his right hand, Itachi's shoulder with the left, pulling him back to meet his thrusts.

Finally, Itachi started to enjoy it as well, but the cock strap prevented any release. Sasuke, on the other hand was not inhibited. Sasuke was quiet even now, sighing as he exploded into his brother's body. He pulled out, allowing a thin mixture of semen and blood to dribble out. Itachi groaned in frustration. But Sasuke knelt down in front of his and slowly began removing the strap so that Itachi wouldn't shoot as soon as it was off. But something else ensured he wouldn't.

Suddenly there was a pair of hands on Itachi's hips. With Sasuke on his knees in from of him with his hands on his flagging erection, Itachi panicked. He tried to look behind him, but his arms prevented him from seeing anything or even turning his head at all. Sasuke wasn't reacting at all.

Those new hands were gentle and caressed his skin as they moved to spread his cheeks apart. The newcomer eased in slowly and gently even though Itachi was already well fucked. Once he was completely sheathed inside of Itachi, his hands went to red abused skin of Itachi's back and caressed it utterly gently, sometimes feather-light.

Itachi realized who was behind him. Those hands seemed to radiate disappointment. Itachi started to weep again.

Sasuke finished his task then stood and collected the discarded kunai, senbon, flogger, and robe. He went back to his table, put on his robe, and began cleaning the instruments, ignoring what was going on two yards away.

The man behind Itachi bent over him and reached down to stroke Itachi's growing erection. They cam together and Itachi cried out, "Kakashi!" before collapsing and losing consciousness.

Sasuke looked over and saw Itachi hanging completely limp from the ceiling.

"Can you hold him up?" he asked Kakashi, who nodded. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Itachi's body.

Sasuke untied Itachi's wrists one at a time, easing one arm down to ease the strain on Itachi's joints before untying and easing down the other. Kakashi pulled Itachi to him and away from the harness which Sasuke untied and rolled up. Sasuke supported his brother while Kakashi put back on his robe, then Kakashi picked Itachi up like a bride. Sasuke helped adjust him then retrieved Itachi's cloak and draped it over his brother.

"Do you want help cleaning him up?" Sasuke asked.

"No, I'll take care of him."

"Everything you need is in his old room."

Kakashi nodded and followed Sasuke out. Sasuke opened the door that led back into the house, finding his team dozing nearby. Sasuke went over and woke Karin.

"Anyone around?"

She closed her eyes and sought out any chakra in the deserted Uchiha district. "None."

"Good. You three can get some real sleep; there should be no need for a night watch here."

She nodded and woke the others. Karin went to a spare bedroom and Juugo and Suigetsu took Sasuke's parents room since it was the largest bedroom. Kakashi took Itachi to his old room, Sasuke followed to make sure Kakashi had everything he needed to care of his brother. Kakashi asked him for a black blanket to cover the bed so that the blood wouldn't stain. Sasuke obeyed then went to his own room and collapsed.

Kakashi sat down on the bed against the headboard, with Itachi still in his arms. He shifted Itachi to a more comfortable position. Itachi slept for over an hour before dehydration and pain woke him. Finding himself in someone's arms, he looked up to see Kakashi's uncovered face.

"Sempai."

"I'm here, love."

Itachi hummed in an odd contentment.

"We should clean you up." Itachi nodded and allowed Kakashi to help him up. Kakashi got into the shower with his lover. Itachi's shoulders hurt so much Kakashi washed him. Kakashi needed to bathe as well since he had the faint outline of the Uchiha crest on his chest and blood on his hands and groin.

Once they were mostly clean, Kakashi let the bath fill and allowed Itachi to lay back on him. Kakashi continued to wash him. Once the bath filled, he pulled Itachi's wounded shoulder under the hot water to dissolve the dried blood and clean it.

After the water cooled, Kakashi helped Itachi dry, removed the bloodied black blanket, and told Itachi to lay down. Kakashi tended the wound on his shoulder and the others from his fight with Sasuke a few days earlier. Karin had tended to their wounds, but there were no bandages now. He applied ointment and bandaged everything.

As Kakashi worked, Itachi asked, "What were you doing down there?"

"Sasuke told me what he was planning." Itachi was too surprised to say anything. "While I was teaching him the Chidori, I decided to tell him the truth about you and I. Part of it was to let him know he wasn't the only one who felt betrayed by you. Don't worry, he told me everything, I don't feel that way anymore," Kakashi said when Itachi opened his mouth to respond. "I wanted his trust so I trusted him with that. I was finding it hard to teach and lead him without telling him. He accepted it. So he told me last night what was going on."

"Were you there the whole time?"

"No. Just toward the end."

"What will happen now?"

"Well that was a onetime thing. Sasuke wanted to hurt you and humiliate you. He's not ten anymore, forcing you to clean his room and make him dinner wasn't going to cut it. He's also got issues about you. Hating you all these years and still loving you. And at some point it seems he also became sexually attracted to you. What do you expect with him spending so much time around Orochimaru? He needed to work all that out. I think that's over. If you can meet each other's eyes in the next week, I think everything will be alright.

"As for the rest, everyone believes your dead. You're going to have to stay hidden in the compound. I might move in here and you can live with me, if you want to. Sasuke's considering who to marry. I think he wants Uncle Itachi around."

Itachi chuckled. "Not that I have a choice, but if I did, I'd say yes. To you too. I've missed you."

"I've missed you terribly. I was even tempted to join you as missing-nin." Kakashi lay down next to him. He flicked one of the nipple rings. "What about these? You want to keep them?"

The shudder was enough of an answer, but Itachi said, "Yes."


End file.
